STOLL!
by Lindsey7618
Summary: This is my second Tratie story! I have others, so please check them out. Anyway, Katie just happens to be looking for a certain troublemaker- Travis Stoll. Major Tratie! Please read my other story 'The Girl He Wants'. Thank you. Rated T to be safe. I NEED A NEW TITLE NAME! REVIEW WITH SUGGESTIONS FOR CHAPTERS/TITLE! I'm not the best at summaries. I'm better with stories.
1. Chapter 1

''STOLL!" A shrill voice was heard all across Camp boarders. He grinned as a girl came stomping up, looking for him.

Katie Gardner stomped over to the Hermes Cabin. She banged on the door before, quite rudely, in Travis Stoll's opinion, throwing open the door. Everyone looked up in surprise, more or less.

"Where is he?!" Katie demanded.

''Who?" A group of people asked. Everyone else just shrugged and pointed to the door. They all _knew_ who _he_ was. Travis. Travis Stoll, to be exact.

''STOLL!'' Katie cried. Connor glanced at her.

''Well, technically, my name's Stoll, to-" he shut up when he saw Katies face. She looked furious.

"I. Want. Travis. Stoll. _NOW_.'' She screeched.

"Well, about time you admitted your undying love for me!" A voice said. You could tell he was laughing. Katie spun around. ''You!'' No answer. ''Travis Stoll. Get down here now! I'm _so_ going to kill you!" She said through gritted teeth. Still no answer. He was gone. Katie sighed.

''Stoll's.'' she muttered.

* * *

Travis Stoll, however much Katie Gardner hated it, was enjoying it _very_ much. Suddenly, he sighed.

He didn't think he'd ever get up the courage to actually ask her out. That was why he was always pranking her. _To get her to notice him_. But she wouldn't understand that. She will never like him. It would probably just make her mad. Again. Like she was right now.

That brought the smile back to his face. Travis grinned again, but suddenly, he fell right out of the tree he was in. He fell right to the ground. Hard. Ow. Katie slowly turned around, after jumping, hoping it was who she thought it was.

She stood and faced...Travis Stoll.

The grin disappeared from his face as he slowly stood up. _Uh oh..._

Katie walked up to him and smacked him hard on the arm_. _

"Ow! What was that for!?" He asked, rubbing his arm. Katie glared at him. ''You know very well what that was for. Really? Chocolate bunnies? AGAIN?''

Travis grinned. ''Yep.'' He said, popping the 'p'.

Katie glared. "You know, I remember a certain annoying prankster say to me once it was uncool and_ lame _to redo a prank..'_'_

Travis looked at her, speechless. Katie smiled. "Wha-Wha-" he stuttered. "Aww, having trouble telling me you really like me?" Katie cooed. Travis's mouth dropped open. Katie laughed. "No." Travis scowled.

**Okay, sorry to leave it on a cliffhanger, but...well, I have no excuse...but I'm busy, need to update my other stories and...yeah. First five to review get a shout out!**


	2. Chapter 2- Those Three Words

Katie rolled her eyes. "Why do you always prank me?" she demanded. Travis shrugged. "I don't know," he answered. "That is a lie, Travis Stoll and you know it!" Travis smirked. "Is it?" he asked. Katie sighed. _This_ was obviously going nowhere.

"Okay." Travis said. "Tell you what. I'll tell you why I always prank you, I promise." "Really?" "Yes. IF," he paused, enjoying the look on Katie's face. "If, you go out somewhere with me. And once we get there, I'll tell you."

Katie looked at him suspiciously. "Why do we have to go there? What's the catch?" she asked. "No catch. Just...please, Kit Kat." "Don't call me that!" "Fine, Katie Kat." Katie sighed. "Travis, my name is NOT Kit Kat, Katie Kat, Kay, or Kittie Cat. OR Kittie Kat," she told him. "Okay, Kay Kat," Travis smirked.

Katie put her hands on her head. "Meet me here at twelve, tonight." Travis told her. "Wait...after dark, you mean?" Katie asked. "Yeah." "But that's breaking curfew!" Travis just shrugged and walked away, still smirking.

And for the millionth time that day, Katie sighed.

* * *

**ELEVEN THIRTY, PM:**

Katie, quietly as she could, grabbed her water bottle, bag, and a sweater. She put on jeans and a shirt, and slowly, so as not to wake any of her siblings, headed for the cabin door. "Katie?" Katie froze. "Katie, where are you going?" It was Miranda, her half sister, who was a year older than her.

"Uh..." Katie tried to think of something to say. She decided to just tell her. Miranda would understand. "I'm going somewhere with Travis." "Stoll?" "Yeah." "Where and why?" Miranda asked. "I don't know, and he promised to tell me why he pranks me if I agreed to go. I have to meet him at twelve."

Miranda started to laugh. "What?" Katie asked. "Nothing. Go have fun on your..._date._" "It's not a date!" Katie protested. Miranda rolled her eyes. "I'm sure he thinks it is," Katie was sure she heard her mutter. "What?" Katie asked. Miranda did not answer. Katie sighed and went to meet Travis.

* * *

Katie checked her watch. It was now twelve twenty. She was now almost sure Travis wasn't coming. If he wasn't here in ten minutes, Katie was going to leave. Ten minutes pasted. Katie had tears streaming down her face. "Okay," she told herself. "So he's not coming. He blew you off. Don't start crying over him now! Not Stoll!"

She grabbed her bag and turned back to her cabin. "KATIE!" Katie turned. It was Travis. Katie turned and swiftly started walking. "KATIE!" She pretended not to hear him. "NO! Katie, I know you can hear me! I'm sorry!"

She started to run. She tripped over thin air and dropped her bag. Travis was closing in. She had no time to grab it. Getting up, she started to run again.

And she ran. And ran. Nothing was going to stop her. She might have made it away, too, if it weren't for those next three words Travis said.

"I love you."

**I know it's short, super short. you guys have my permission to murder me or something, I'm so terrible with ch. lengths. THANK YOU TO APHRODITE CHILD AND ILOVEPERCYJACKSON24! And thanks to ILovePercyJackson24, AlexandraSkylarValdez, and SamDiValdez for following, and Sam and ILPJ24 and BronyWarrior7112 for f**avoriting! I love you guys!**  
**


	3. Chapter 3

Katie stopped. "What?" she asked carefully, not sure if she heard right. "I-uh, only said that to get you, uh, stop!" Travis stumbled.

"Oh."

"Katie, look, I didn't mean to make you wait, it's just that Connor wouldn't let me out! Really and honestly, I'm sorry!" Travis said. Katie sighed. "It's okay, Travis," she said. Travis, looking relieved, pointed. "Look."

Katie looked. And gasped. They were in a part of the forest she had never seen. It was beautiful. There was a stream, rocks, and a pretty view.

"Travis, where are we?" she asked in wonder. "In a part of the forest I discovered a long time ago, when I first came to Camp and started annoying you, remember?" he asked, smirking. Katie remembered. They were ten.

"I have to tell you something, though," Travis slowly said, bringing Katie back to earth. "What?" "I promised to tell you why I prank you, didn't I?" "Oh, yeah. So why?"

Travis sighed and muttered something to himself. "Katie, it's...it's because I..I..I like you. Like, a lot."

There was silence- a long, uncomfortable silence-y silence. Katie wanted to say something, but couldn't think of what to say. She had known he had a tiny crush on her a couple years ago, but she thought it'd gone!

"You...what?" Travis almost looked ashamed. "Nothing, I should go.." "Oh no you don't!" Katie whispered, grabbing Travis's arm.

Travis turned. "Travis, I like you too!" she said, laughing at the look on his face. "Seriously? This isn't a joke?" "No." "Katie?" "Yeah?" "Uh..." "Mmphf!"

Travis had grabbed her and kissed her. When they pulled apart, Travis said, "Katie? I love you." Katie looked at him. they were the same height. "I love you too."

* * *

The sun had set. They had ran from the Harpies half an hour ago, laughing like crazy. The sun was beautiful. Katie rested her head on Travis's shoulders, his arms around her, watching the sun. _Beautiful_, Travis though. But he wasn't looking at the sun.  
He was looking at _her_.

**Okay, guys, this is probably the last chapter sorry! I MIGHT. POSSIBLY do ONE more.**

**And BNSN, I though it expressed her feelings, too! Thanks to ILovePercyJackson24, NBrokenShacklesN (who's stories are AWEsOME, but she leave WAY too many cliffies. A lot like Rick.), SamDiValdez, Cut Spaghetti, WisdomandWater, Forever-Fabngirl-PJO-HP (I love your name!) and Aphrodite Child. Cut S., I do that ALL the time, and thanks, you made my day!**


	4. Chapter 4

Katie smiled up at Travis as he leaned down to kiss her li;s softly.

**Hey guys, I'm soo, so sorry for the wait! I'm sorry, but I'm ending this story. It sucks. It's seriously terrible. BUT I will be rewriting it! It'll be up later this year or next. I also began rewriting JAPLS, and the first chapter is already up (as of today).**


End file.
